


as if it was true

by Janusa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Magic Realism, Nobody is Dead, for like two seconds, idek what's this, some crack induced hallucination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Magnus hates the dreams where Alexander appears because when he wakes up is to a world in which he doesn't exist.





	as if it was true

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> For the "Cottage" prompt.
> 
> I have no idea where this came from, I was just thinking about something to write and this appeared.

He's not sure how he got there, but it's been a while since Magnus last questioned his dreams. They always feel extremely vivid despite their bizarre nature and lack of sense, his mind is hazy and foggy, just like his dreams. He's standing at the skirts of a hill. At the top of it, he can see a cottage, it's familiar somehow but that's just another part of the fantasy. 

He walks up towards the cottage, the only visible sign of life in the valley and in a blink, he finds himself in front of it but he’s still catching his breath as if he had actually done the walk. Magnus reaches for the knob of the door and this opens on its own.

Inside of the cottage is warm and homey, there are shelves stacked full with books, a little kitchen, a table with two mugs of what smells like hot chocolate in them. A sudden coldness takes over his body and Magnus notices his bare feet, he's in the clothes he wears to sleep.

The coldness is gone as soon as it came and it takes him a moment to realize the reason for it is a pair of strong arms around him, Magnus turns around inside the embrace. Lovely hazel eyes are looking at him.

Magnus hates the dreams where Alexander appears. 

“I made you some hot chocolate.” murmurs Alec, nuzzling his nose against Magnus’ cheek.

“Thank you, darling.” his answer is automatic and kisses Alexander softly on the lips.

Light is coming in through the curtains and it catches on the ring in Alec’s left hand, Magnus wears a matching ring on his own hand.

“No need to thank.” his husband says, leaning in for another kiss. Magnus closes his eyes and when he opens them again is to a white ceiling. 

Magnus hates the dreams where Alexander appears because when he wakes up is to a world in which he doesn't exist.

Alexander is the man of his dreams, quite literally and figuratively; he's kind, wicked smart and considers holy the ground Magnus steps on but he's just a figment of his imagination as is the life Magnus has built with him in his head. And he wishes for nothing more than that life. 

He's running late for work but his peripheral vision catches something that makes him return to take a better look. There's a painting on display outside a bookstore, a painting of a white cottage at the top of a hill surrounded by a green valley. 

He can't help it, Ragnor will probably yell at him for his tardiness but he needs to go in that store.

Books and antique furniture welcomes him, there's a knot in Magnus’ stomach as he warily walks in that only tightens when he sees the man behind the counter.

“Alexander?”

The man looks up from his reading and his eyes widen.

“Took you long enough, love.” Alexander says, a smile already spreading through his face. 


End file.
